


Ars Amatoria

by Serene_sama94



Series: Abbadony Tales [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CaptainHydra - Freeform, DarkStony, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Omega Verse, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SuperiorIronMan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Colección de One-shots protagonizados por Abbadon y Tony Stark**Abbadon es el nombre que le di a mi versión del Capitán Hydra, si no lo conocen pasen a leer "Perfect" y "Bound to you", el origen del personaje será el mismo que en los mencionados fics pero estos OS no estarán relacionados**
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Abbadon Haugen
Series: Abbadony Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Jar of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo Alterno inspirado en la canción de Christina Perry

Era casi media noche, la velada era más que agradable y la gente se divertía en la gala anual de la fundación María Stark. Tony se encontraba en uno de los balcones, admirando una de las bellísimas lunas de octubre con una fina copa de champagne en la mano, tan sólo deseando que su cita se diera prisa, deseaba con toda el alma por fin ver a su amado rubio después que aquellos días separados.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

-No deberías estar aquí solo- dijo una varonil voz a su espalda, haciéndole tensarse de inmediato

El castaño se giró despacio para ver al hombre, era alto, rubio y de lindos ojos del mismo azul del cielo a medio día, su musculado cuerpo estaba enfundado en un traje militar de gala que resaltaba cada uno de sus atributos y una tímida sonrisa adornada su rostro perfectamente afeitado

-¿Qué haces aquí, Steve?- murmuró el moreno con voz neutra

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

-Vine a verte Tony- susurró el rubio acercándose con calma

-Pues aquí estoy, ya te puedes ir- contestó dando un suave sorbo a su bebida

-Necesitamos hablar, cariño- dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño pues no esperaba tal hostilidad de parte de su castaño

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De nosotros- declaró el mayor terminando con aquella distancia para tomar las raposas manos del ingeniero entre las suyas

-Ya no hay un nosotros, Cap- murmuró Tony con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos Tony, sé que no soy el único que extraña esto- susurró acercando los nudillos a sus labios, pero el magnate retiró la mano antes de que pudieran entrar en contacto con su piel

-¿Has recorrido todo el camino desde Washington, sólo por esto?- cuestionó el moreno

-Sí, de verdad te extraño cariño- murmuró el rubio

-En ese caso, lamento los inconvenientes pero no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo Tony con voz calma, dando la vuelta para irse

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

-¡Rollito, espera!- gritó el mayor abrazándole por la espalda, esperando que aquel mote le ablandara

-No me llames así- pidió Tony removiéndose lejos de aquel abrazo

-Tony, sé que fui un idiota. Por favor, dame tan sólo una oportunidad para resarcir mis errores…

-No- declaró el millonario con voz firme al mismo tiempo que lograba zafarse de aquel agarre

-Tiny…

-¿Por qué vuelves ahora Steve?- cuestionó mirándole seriamente

-Ya te dije, te extraño

-¿Y qué hay de Sharon?- inquirió

-… No funcionó- susurró el rubio desviando la mirada

-Creí que ella era la indicada- dijo Tony sin perder su expresión serena

-Me equivoqué, la quiero… pero no dejo de pensar en ti…

-Una lástima, porque hace tiempo que ya no pensaba en ti

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

-Vamos Tony, lo nuestro no es algo fácil de olvidar

-Lo sé, tuve tres años desde que te fuiste para asimilarlo- murmuró el aludido- Lamento que las cosas con Sharon no salieran como lo planeaste, pero no puedes volver aquí esperando que todo siga tal cual lo dejaste…

-Tiny, no nos hagas esto- dijo el rubio intentando abrazarlo de nuevo

-No, no nos lo hagas tú- exclamó alejándose- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que me costó superarte? ¿Volver a confiar? ¿Sonreír de nuevo?

-Cariño…

-Ya te escuché, ahora es tu turno- murmuró el moreno- cuando te fuiste arrasaste con todo, quedé destrozado después de tu infidelidad y más aún al saber que tendrías con ella la vida que se supone, habíamos planeado para nosotros y ahora que por fin soy feliz conmigo mismo, simplemente te apareces aquí…

-Déjame ganar tu perdón, estamos hechos para estar juntos. Eres el amor de mi vida ¿recuerdas?- susurró

-No Steve, me costó aceptarlo, pero yo no soy el amor de tu vida, y ciertamente tampoco Sharon, ni Natasha, ni aquella chica de la cafetería, tengo el presentimiento de que ni siquiera Peggy lo fue. Tú sigues estancado en el pasado y el único gran amor que tuviste en ese entonces fue la gloria que te dio la guerra…

-Tony…

-Nosotros sólo servimos para llenar ese vacío en tu pecho, ayudamos a alimentar tu fantasía hasta que la burbuja se reventó…- declaró mirándole directo a los ojos- No te tengo ningún rencor, pero ahora me amo más de lo que llegué a amarte.

_Did take so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

Tiny dio la media vuelta terminando con su copa y se adentró en la lujosa fiesta, dejó la copa vacía en un acharola y continuó con su camino paseándose entre sus invitados, saludando a extraños y conocidos, aceptando abrazos y obsequiando fotos mientras discutía amistosamente con futuros socios de negocios, podía sentir al ídolo de américa acechándole, pendiente a cada uno de sus movimientos y rio bajito al pensar que cierto rubio ahora tendría competencia

-Tony, tu cita acaba de llegar- dijo Pepper acercándose al genio y susurrando a su oído

-Gracias Pep

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea anunciarlo?

-Sí, no te preocupes preciosa- murmuró dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de la mujer y se disculpó con sus invitados para retirarse de la sala

Mientras caminaba a la salida pudo ver a Rogers dirigiéndose en su dirección con actitud decidida, Tony sólo sonrió ampliamente e hizo un burlesco saludo militar justo cuando Happy Hogan y otro “guardia desconocido” aparecían junto al Capitán, tomándole del hombro discretamente

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

El magnate caminó por el solitario pasillo hasta el vestíbulo principal que extrañamente a estas horas estaba casi desértico, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, enfundado en un exquisito traje de terciopelo color vino y camisa negra de seda hechos a la medida, sus cabellos rubios perfectamente peinados y su barba finamente perfilada, el joven sonrió ampliamente mostrando su blanca dentadura y regalándole una brillante mirada llena de amor en aquellos hermosísimos ojos color escarlata.

-Sr. Haugen, llega tarde- susurró Tony acercándose para recibir el ramo de veinticuatro rosas rojas que le tendía el rubio

-Una disculpa _min kjaerlighet*,_ tuve un pequeño inconveniente- contestó el aludido tomando su mano izquierda y besar sus nudillos

-Te extrañé Ab- declaró el castaño acercándose para reclamar un casto beso

-Y yo a ti Anthony, como un loco- murmuró contra sus labios mientras sus manos se adueñaban de las caderas del mayor

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

La pareja se sonrió ampliamente antes de besarse de nuevo, un beso que transmitía la intensidad de sus sentimientos, Tony nunca había sido más feliz de lo que era en los momentos en que Abbadon les tomaba entre sus brazos, porque ese hombre había llegado a su vida cuando más destrozado estaba y le enseñó a amarse, a ser feliz por sí mismo y no depender del amor de nadie. Abbadon Haugen, líder de Hydra a pesar de su origen tan cuestionado por la sociedad, era quien le había enseñado que nadie merecía el título de “amor de su vida” más que sí mismo y sólo así el castaño encontró el verdadero amor.

**FIN**


	2. Le Quit Fait Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark AU inspirado en la canción de Mozart Opera Rock

Tony caminaba por aquel largo pasillo que ya le era familiar, sus manos temblaban con ansiosa anticipación pues sabía lo que le esperaba detrás de aquellas puertas de acero reforzado…

_Mais d'où vient  
L'émotion étrange  
Qui me fascine  
Autant qu'elle me dérange  
Je frissonne poignardé par le beau  
C'est comme  
Dans l'âme le couteau  
La blessure traverse mon cur  
Et j'ai  
La joie dans la douleur  
Je m'enivre de ce poison  
À en perdre la raison_

_***Flashback***_

_El castaño no podía creer lo que veía, la poca racionalidad que le quedaba le decía, que esto debía ser obra de la hipotermia y la pérdida de sangre, pero cada vez se convencía más de que el rubio de ojos rojos frente a él no podía ser una alucinación, simplemente no había forma, esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor tan cálidos y protectores no podían ser un sueño…_

_***Fin flashback***_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes_

El genio continuaba su camino rememorando como había llegado hasta esta situación, dejó que su mente recordara los sucesos que le habían orillado a ser tan familiar con esa base secreta en Suiza, la forma en que Steve Rogers le había traicionado, el cómo había estado dispuesto a hacer a un lado sus ideales y convicciones para ayudar a Barnes…

-Supongo que siempre supe que pasaría- susurró en voz baja

No podía mentir, un dolía recordar aquel escudo clavado en su pecho, lo cerca que había estado de incrustarse en su esternón, el ardor del vibranium erosionando su piel. Pero el dolor se eclipsaba ante el rencor e ira, porque era justamente eso lo que recordaba con más claridad: la furia en la mirada del hombre que se supone había jurado protegerle el resto de sus días, la furia que él sintió al día siguiente al despertar en una extraña habitación de hospital, con apenas vagos recuerdos (que en ese momento creyó alucinaciones) del cómo había logrado salir de aquella base en Siberia.

-Anthony Stark…- una suave voz femenina le llamó haciendo que se detuviera

-Elisa Sinclair- susurró el castaño con una suave sonrisa

-¿Qué motivo tienes para honrarnos con tu presencia?- susurró la mujer mayor de manera sarcástica

-Creo que es obvio… querida

-sigo sin entender que es lo que vio en ti…

-No es como si me interesara que lo comprendas- contestó Tony con sorna- aquí lo único importante es que aprendas de una vez por todas tu lugar

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Podrás sentirte su madre, pero no fuiste más que una nana más en la larga lista. De hecho me parece que Arnim Zola fue más relevante que tu- continuó el castaño sin inmutarse con la interrupción- Su madre es Hildr Haugen y harías bien en recordarlo…

-No siempre tendrás su protección- siseó una muy furiosa Madame HYDRA

El genio simplemente sonrió antes de darle la espalda y continuar con su camino. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo que había logrado en apenas seis meses.

_C'est le bien qui fait mal  
(Qui fait mal)  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
(Ce bien qui fait mal)  
Ta peine  
Les vrais délices  
Passent par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larmes_

¿Quién habría pensado que ser abandonado por medio equipo, terminaría beneficiándole? Las primeras dos semanas fueron las más difíciles, sentía que no valía nada, la culpa por el estado de Rhodey le carcomía, comenzó a beber de nuevo, se negó el sueño y alimento, hasta que él apareció…

_***Flashback***_

_-Anthony, mi querido Anthony… esos idiotas no lo valen- aquella ronca voz le hizo tensarse de inmediato_

_-¿cómo entraste a mi taller?- cuestionó dando la vuelta para encararle pero se quedó en shock con la escena que le recibió_

_Era un hombre alto e imponente, musculado con hombros anchos y una cintura estrecha, cabellos tan rubios como hilo de oro, labios anchos adornados con una sonrisita maliciosa y ojos tan rojos como la sangre que salpicaba su rostro y traje de combate negro que portaba con orgullo… por un carajo, era idéntico a Steve_

_-Tengo mis métodos- susurró acercándose al castaño_

_-¿Quién eres? Lo que sea que planees…_

_-Tranquilo, min verden- interrumpió- vengo a disculparme y ofrecer una prenda de paz_

_-¿Por… p-por qué?- tartamudeó Tony intimidado por aquella aura de peligro_

_-Una oveja descarriada que a pesar de mis órdenes explicitas, fue la causante de tu actual dolor- dijo el rubio con un suspiro de pesar_

_-¿Quién?_

_-Era alguien muy estimado para mí, pero cometió un grave error al meterse contigo- declaró cortando la distancia para dejar algo sobre el escritorio y alejarse un par de pasos_

_Tony se acercó con cautela y tomó las placas y larga cadena color plata, manchadas con sangre casi seca, sus ojos se abrieron tan amplios como les era posible al leer aquel nombre gravado en el metal: “Col. Zemo H. EKO Scorpion, F. Especiales. Sokovia”._

_***Fin flashback***_

Aquella había sido la primera vez que aquel rubio mataba en su nombre, en un principio se había sentido asqueado por la situación. Saber que un hombre con tal poder y posición hacía todas aquellas atrocidades en nombre del retorcido amor que decía profesarle…

_Je ressens  
De violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression  
De glisser vers le fond  
Si j'ignore  
D'où vient ce fléau  
J'adore  
L'avoir dans la peau  
Envoûté par des idées folles  
Soudain  
Mes envies s'envolent  
Le désir devient ma prison  
À en perdre la raison_

Hizo de todo para enfrentarle, rastreó toda posible actividad de la nueva y renovada HYDRA, buscó desesperadamente a su líder para detenerlo pero siempre llegaba tarde y los cuerpos continuaban acumulándose y Tony comenzó a cuestionarse… ¿De verdad estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo? Cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Natasha Romanoff apareció, se sorprendió a sobre manera. Esperaba sentir dolor, tristeza, lágrimas, pero no sintió absolutamente nada, haciendo que la siguiente cuestión se instala en su pensamiento: ¿De verdad deseaba detenerlo?

_C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes_

¿Era posible que Tony Stark se hubiese enamorado de ese asesino de elite? ¿Habían bastado unos cuantos meses para desterrar a Rogers de su corazón? Bueno, Steven le había abandonado por su mejor amigo, mientras el otro lo había matado por él. A partir de ese momento sólo fue cuestión de días para que el genio sucumbiera a sus más oscuros deseos en brazos del líder de la organización que se suponía debía desmantelar, su vida en los últimos dos meses se convirtió en una vorágine de lujuria y poder que no deseaba detener, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo que debía admitir que tenía una nueva y letal adicción.

-Adelante- susurró uno de los soldados que montaban guardia en aquella puerta- HYDRA supremo le está esperando, Líder Superior.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dándole la bienvenida a una sala casi en penumbra con un titilante foco en el centro, donde dos cuerpos maltratados colgaban de apretadas cadenas que laceraban la carne de sus enemigos debido a la fuerza de su propio peso, a su derecha dos mesas de acero clavadas al suelo, en ambas brillaban diversos equipos y aparatos de tortura bajo una deslumbrante luz blanca. En ese momento los gritos en el lugar se detuvieron.

- _Mio sole, avresti dovuto aspettarmi*-_ susurró el castaño en cuanto la habitación se cerró, dándoles entera privacidad

 _-Beklager, min verden*-_ contestó el torturador separándose de sus víctimas para acercarse al genio

-Yo también quiero divertirme Ab- dijo con una sonrisita ladeada y paseando sus manos por la tupida barba para bajar al amplio pecho de su pareja

-Lo harás, _min kjaerlighet*_ \- prometió el menor robándole un beso lento y cargado de pasión

_Je ressens  
De violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression  
De glisser vers le fond_

-Te extrañé tanto- murmuró el rubio aun contra sus labios

-Lo sé beloved, pero valió la pena- contestó mordiendo suavemente aquellos labios que le volvían loco

-¿To… t-tony?- una molesta y quejumbrosa voz les interrumpió

-Steven, Grant. Rogers. Debo admitir que no esperaba verte tan pronto- dijo el castaño acercándose a su rehén

-T-tony… q-qué… por… qué…

-¿en serio lo preguntas?- siseó tomándole del rostro con furia, el capitán se quejó al sentir la fuerza ejercida sobre su pómulo fracturado y barbilla con múltiples cortes al ser rasurado burdamente

-¿De dónde… salió… el gemelo malvado?- inquirió Barnes desde su lugar a lado de su mejor amigo

-El término correcto sería hijo malvado- declaró el genio mirando al sargento casi con asco- y técnicamente sería tu jefe, Barnes

-¿Qué?

-Eres un insurrecto de HYDRA, conoces el precio a pagar soldado- murmuró el rubio con voz gruesa y tenebrosa

-Tony…- susurró el Capitán- ¿Qué te… han… hecho?

-Me abandonaron al borde de la muerte en Siberia- siseó con rencor soltándole para golpear sus costillas con fuerza- me prometieron estar siempre a mi lado para después botarme como basura…

Tony llamó a su armadura, sus ojos brillaron en un casi espectral azul eléctrico y un líquido mercurial salió de sus poros cubriendo todo su cuerpo a excepción del rostro y dando forma a una poderosa armadura.

-Tú me volviste esto, ahora vive con ello- gruñó comenzando a golpear a su ex pareja.

Abbadon se movió casi en silencio hasta la altura de Barnes, le tomó del cabello y obligó a ver como masacraban a su amigo, quería que sintiera toda la impotencia, que se retorciera en la miseria y culpa, sólo así su Anthony tendría su venganza completa.

-Detente- gritó el sargento al ver a Steve escupir sangre de nuevo, completamente derrotado y sin hacer el mínimo intento por defenderse… el rubio se había quebrado al ver el odio en la mirada de su pareja- Todo es mi culpa, desquítate conmigo…

-Lo haré Barnes- declaró Tony sonriendo de manera escalofriante- pero aún no, tienes mucho que pagar… Mi madre era mi adoración, así que no te permitiré morir hasta que me haya asqueado con tus suplicas…

-N… n-no… Tony…- Rogers escupió más sangre y lloró al ver el retorcido ser que era ahora su amado- Tú no… n-no eres así… amor…

-Ahora lo soy, me cansé de ser un niño bueno

-No, es HYDRA… aún… aún no es… t-tarde…

-De hecho sí lo es- le interrumpió- me he ganado mi lugar como Líder Superior, soy tan amado como temido…

-Hasta que obtengan lo que quieren de ti- siseó Barnes

-Te equivocas, verás… soy la pareja de su actual líder y ahora que les daré un heredero, soy intocable- declaró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su abdomen aun plano

- _Kanelgifler*_ \- Abbadon soltó con violencia al Soldado de invierno para acercarse a su pareja y tomar su rostro con delicadeza- ¿Es verdad?

-¡Sorpresa! Lo confirmé esta mañana, quería hacer algo especial para decírtelo- susurró antes de ser besado con devoción

_C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes_

La pareja se separó con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, Abbadon no podía dejar de mirar a su castaño como si fuera el tesoro más grande del universo y sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas deseando sentirle fundirse contra su ser. Tony sonrió altanero a sus víctimas, regodeándose no sólo con el amor de su amado Capitán HYDRA sino también con el dolor de Rogers y la rabia de Barnes. Ellos eran los últimos con vida de aquel grupo que osó traicionarle y serán ellos justamente el último escalón que les elevaría a la Perfecta Superioridad, sin ellos de por medio EXTREMIS sería imparable al igual que su plan de dominación mundial, el planeta enteró les pertenecería y se lo entregarían en bandeja de plata a su hijo.

**FIN**


	3. All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un universo SOULMATE, en el cual sientes la conexión con tu alma gemela al conocerse y conforme se enamoren sus nombres aparecerán en la muñeca izquierda del otro. Inspirado en la canción de John Legend

Definitivamente no se esperaba nada parecido a esto cuando se conocieron, jamás ni en su más loca borrachera se hubiese imaginado en brazos del hombre más temido y buscado del mundo, pero aquí se encontraba, disfrutando de un concierto interpretado por el mismo hombre a quien debía temer, justo horas después de haber traicionado a su equipo.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

*** _FLASHBACK***_

_-Estamos listos, recuerden sus posiciones, ya todos tienen sus órdenes- dijo Rogers preparándose para saltar de la nave_

_-Esto saldrá terriblemente mal- susurró Tony para sí mismo mientras se colocaba el casco, no había sido su intención que nadie le escuchara pero el rubio lo hizo_

_-No quiero dudas, él está ahí y debemos capturarlo de inmediato- siseó el rubio mirándole con enojo y celos mal disimulados_

_-Sé que está ahí Capitán, puedo sentirlo…_

_-¡No! Él no es tu alma gemela, entiéndelo de una maldita vez- gruñó acercándose peligrosamente_

_-Chicos, no es el momento- intervino Natasha, ambos hombres suspiraron con cansancio, no podían más con esa situación_

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bruce acercándose a su amigo_

_-Claro Brucie…_

_-¿Estás seguro? La verdad, es que no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí- dijo el pelinegro tomándole del hombro para reconfortarle_

_-Ni yo, pero Steve quiere dejar un punto claro- dijo con voz ácida y una mueca en el rostro_

_-Lo lamento tanto, Tones…_

_-No tanto como yo- contestó alejándose para iniciar con su labor del día_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

_Pasaron apenas minutos desde que descendieron y ya había una batalla campal, las hordas de la nueva HYDRA salían a enfrentarles sin temor alguno y todos dispuestos a pelear hasta su último aliento por su líder Supremo. Tony sabía que toda esa gente era inocente, había pasado una semana entera con ellos y eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta que realmente creían que hacían el bien al entregarle su completa lealtad a aquel hombre y eso hacía que luchar se le dificultara aún más, no podía dejar de recordar los rostros sonrientes que le saludaban a diario en aquella base secreta, no quería lastimarlos…_

_-Te estás conteniendo Stark- gritó Steve haciéndose oír en el comunicador_

_Tony no contestó, continuó luchando a su ritmo pero no podía evitar estar al pendiente de su pareja. El rubio luchaba con furia, no tenía piedad de aquellos soldados u él entendía sus motivos: el Capitán veía en todos ellos una extensión del hombre que intentaba robarle a su alma gemela._

_-Terminemos con esto de una vez- aquella voz gruesa y rasposa se hizo escuchar con estruendo en aquel campo y Tony no pudo evitar estremecerse al reconocerle._

_Todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante, los disparos y gritos cesaron y el ambiente se tornó pesado, todos giraron en la misma dirección mientras las fuerzas de HYDRA comenzaban a emprender una lenta retirada y ahí estaba él enfundado en su traje de combate completamente negro, era alto, con aura altanera y Tony podía jurar que se veía aún más guapo de lo que recordaba con aquella barba… Frente a ellos estaba el hijo perdido del Capitán América._

_How many times do I have to tell you?  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_-Por fin sales de tu maldito hoyo- siseó Steve acercándose con determinación_

_-También me da gusto verte papito- se burló el menor extendiendo los brazos y demostrando lo diferentes que eran a pesar del parecido físico_

_-No te atrevas a llamarme así…_

_-Tal vez no te cogiste a mi madre, pero sigo siendo tu sangre- se burló de nueva cuenta_

_-Ríe mientras puedas- siseó el mayor_

_-¿Por qué dejaría de hacerlo? No tienes nada contra mí y eres tu quien me ha atacado…_

_-Eres el HYDRA Supremo, no necesito más motivo- contestó el ojiazul_

_-Claro, y Anthony no tiene nada que ver_

_-No lo nombres- gruñó Rogers_

_-¿Duele? Saber que no puede sentirte, que no hay señales de tu nombre en su muñeca izquierda…_

_-Cállate…_

_-Pero puede sentirme a mí y yo a él…_

_-Dije que te calles…- gritó Steve ajustando su escudo, su cuerpo tenso y listo para la pelea_

_-Debe doler tener su nombre aun sabiendo que él nunca tendrá el tuyo- se rio el joven haciendo sonar sus nudillos y tomando una pose defensiva_

_Steve corrió hacia su copia y ambos escudos chocaron haciendo viajar las ondas del vibranium por todo el lugar, ambos rubios peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, puños y patadas volaban en una muy elaborada coreografía que Tony solo podía observar con el alma en un hilo, intentaba mantenerse sereno pero su respiración era cada vez más errática mientras observaba en primera fila a padre e hijo intentando matarse._

_-Alto…- susurró apenas para sí mismo sintiendo las lágrimas comenzando a agolparse en sus ojos_

_Él no quería esto, nunca lo quiso, él amaba a Steve y había estado tan feliz de ver su nombre en su muñeca, quería estar con él pero se sentía horriblemente cada día que avanzaba su relación y el nombre del rubio no aparecía, él no había planeado conocer al menor en aquella misión, no había querido terminar tan herido como para que su enemigo decidiera llevarle a su base, él no había querido sentir la conexión al despertar, él no quiso empezar a sentir mientras más días pasaban juntos, justo por eso huyó en cuanto tuvo fuerzas, él no pidió que su nombre apareciera en la muñeca de ambos…_

_-Ato- volvió a decir, esta vez más fuerte- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh  
Give me all of you, oh_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

_El de ojos escarlata se detuvo de inmediato y sus ojos conectaron por apenas unos instantes antes de que Steve aprovechara para derribar a su rival, los puños del mayor se estrellaron una y otra vez en el rostro de su hijo no deseado, pero el menor no hizo ademán por defenderse y Tony sentía en carne propia su dolor, podía sentir como no planeaba continuar, no quería herirle más, lo quería feliz y si para eso debía morir…_

_-¡No! ¡Abbadon! ¡No, por favor!- gritó el moreno ya sin poder contener el llanto_

_El escudo de Steve se elevó, su filo deslumbró con la luz del sol y el menor estiró el cuello entregándose a su destino. El brazo del magnate se estiró apuntando a os rubios y su propulsor disparó directo al costado de Steve en el exacto instante en que su muñeca izquierda se sintió arder._

_El ojiazul cayó soltando el escudo, Abbadon intentaba levantarse cuando el castaño llegó a su lado y le sostuvo con delicadeza_

_-Eres un idiota- susurró Tony deshaciéndose del casco_

_-Sí… lo soy… uno muy enamorado- contestó el rubio con una sonrisita ladeada_

_-¡Tony!- el grito de Clint le devolvió a la realidad, giró para observar a su equipo sorprendido por sus acciones y a un aturdido Steve que comenzaba a recuperarse del impacto_

_-Lo lamento, yo no quería esto…_

_-Tony…_

_-Es él, siempre ha sido él- el genio no esperó respuesta alguna, tomó al líder de HYDRA en sus brazos y salió del lugar a toda velocidad, tenía que curar las heridas de su alma gemela._

_*** FIN FLASHBACK***_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

Las últimas notas del piano se perdieron en el aire haciendo que el castaño suspirara satisfecho, unos suaves labios rozaron su coronilla mientras él aun descansaba la cabeza contra el hombro del más alto

-¿Estás bien Anthony?

-Lo estaré pronto- contestó incorporándose y abriendo los ojos, una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla

-No llores, _min verden*-_ susurró el rubio limpiándola con el pulgar antes de acunar su rostro entre sus manos- No quiero que estés triste…

-Estoy feliz, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal- confesó el mayor

-Lo sé y de verdad lamento causarte todo este dolor…

-No es tu culpa, ni siquiera mía o de tu padre- susurró desviando la mirada

-Los destinos nunca se equivocan, precioso- declaró el rubio haciendo que le mirara de nuevo

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué sentido tuvo todo esto?

-Te permitieron lo que no todos pueden, elegir…- murmuró soltándole para tomar su mano izquierda, sus labios besaron los nudillos y suavemente subieron hasta su muñeca dando delicados roces sobre la reciente cicatriz-Estabas dispuesto a morir- susurró el castaño

-Haría lo que sea por ti Anthony- declaró el de ojos escarlata

-¿Sabes? Steve se esforzó para que lo amara, se esmeraba para hacer que le sintiera y revisaba cada mañana que su nombre apareciera porque “debíamos estar juntos”, pero tú… tú estabas dispuesto a dejarte matar para que yo dejara de sentirte ¿Cómo podría no haberte elegido?- dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían distraídamente sobre su nombre grabado en la muñeca del más joven

-Mi amor, eres mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas, el agua y el oxígeno que necesito, lo eres todo para mí y una sola sonrisa tuya me basta de alimento. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte a cambio es todo de mí- declaró Abbadon mirándole directo a los ojos

-Te amo- dijo Tony acariciando la suave barba de su pareja

-Dilo de nuevo, por favor- pidió cerrando los ojos ante el suave toque

-Te amo- susurró contra sus labios antes de darle un beso lento y cargado de sentimiento

El menor se removió en aquel banquillo para tomar al moreno de las caderas, sus manos se deslizaron despacio por su espalda, colándose debajo de la camiseta haciéndole suspirar. Sus lenguas danzaban un ritmo lento y cadencioso mientras sus respiraciones e volvían una sola, ambos podían sentir las emociones del otro, se sentían arder por el deseo y anhelo re borboteando en sus pechos, entonces el rubio tomo al más bajo con fuerza haciendo que quedara a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ab… cariño- suspiraba Tony conteniendo suaves gemidos cuando aquellos labios abandonaron los suyos para recorrer su mentón y cuello de manera lenta y tortuosa

-¿Qué sucede _min kjaerlighet*?-_ cuestionó sin despegarse de la suave y acanelada piel

-Beloved, hazme el amor- pidió tomando su rostro para besarle de nuevo.

Abbadon no dudó un instante, con sus labios aun unidos le tomó de los glúteos mientras se ponía de pie sin esfuerzo alguno y con calma se dirigió a la alcoba que de ahora en adelante compartirían.

**FIN**


	4. Not Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHAT IF? de mi Two-Shot anterior "Perfect". La misión principal de Abbadon era hacerse pasar por Steve Rogers. ¿Qué sucedería si lo hubiera logrado?  
> Inspirado en la canción de Apocalyptica

¿Alguna vez se habría imaginado su vida de esta manera? No, hace tiempo simplemente no hubiera existido tal posibilidad, ellos eran tan dispares que nadie jamás habría adivinado que caerían perdidamente enamorados, pero claro, tampoco hubieran esperado las circunstancias que los unieron.

I’m not strong enough to stay away  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you  
Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame  
You say my name, but it's not the same  
You look in my eyes I'm stripped of my pride  
And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to it's knees

_***Flashback***_

_Estaban en una misión en una plataforma petrolera, las explosiones habían salido de control y los equipos gubernamentales no podían hacer mucho, los militares aún estaban lejos para apoyar así que ellos habían acudido sin dudarlo. El equipo logró evacuar a todos y Tony estabilizó la plataforma pero Rogers estaba decidido en hacer una última revisión demostrando su desconfianza en la tecnología del magnate. Una fuerte e inexplicable explosión se hizo presente haciendo que la estructura cediera al instante y todo colapsó sobre la cabeza del rubio. Los gritos del resto de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar y Tony no dudó un instante en lanzarse al rescate del Capitán, porque no importaba que tan mal se llevaran, eran compañeros… amigos._

_-Sr. Stark- la médico de guardia se acercó con una sonrisa cordial y profesional sacándole de sus pensamientos_

_-¿Sucedió algo?- cuestionó un tanto nervioso_

_-No, al contrario- la mujer lo tranquilizó- El Capitán responde bien al tratamiento, el suero es una maravilla, de no ser por ello sus heridas serían fatales_

_-Claro… no esperaría menos…_

_-Él acaba de despertar_

_-¿Puedo verlo?_

_-Por supuesto, sólo evitan discusiones, sin importar el milagroso suero en su sangre, él sigue convaleciente- murmuró mientras le guiaba hasta la habitación custodiada_

_El castaño entró despacio sin saber que esperar, pero completamente dispuesto a discutir con aquel estúpido por ponerse en un riesgo tan malditamente innecesario_

_-Stark… hola- murmuró el ojiazul en cuanto le vio cruzar la puerta_

_-Cap…- la voz del magnate así como su molestia se desvaneció al ver el estado del hombre, se encontraba mejor que cuando le sacó pero aun así no podía con tal impresión, su rostro tenía cortes dispersos y un tanto profundos que comenzaban a sanar, enormes hematomas y un par de puntos de sutura en la ceja izquierda cuyo parpado inflamado bloqueaba por completo la visión de ese ojo, su brazo derecho tenía una férula y se encontraba inmovilizado contra el torso vendado que delataba alguna manchas de sangre en los tejidos_

_-¿Stark?- el rubio le llamó extrañado por su silencio_

_-Nunca… nunca imaginé que te vería así- contestó con voz afectada_

_-Bueno, yo también soy humano y me lastimo- murmuró acomodándose despacio_

_-No es lo que mi padre decía- refutó el menor_

_-Pues, para ser alguien tan inteligente, Howard era en ocasiones muy idiota- declaró el mayor conteniendo una risita que le hizo quejarse adolorido_

_-¿Estamos de acuerdo en algo? Definitivamente algo salió mal en esa plataforma… ¡el apocalipsis!- bromeó el moreno_

_-Anthony… gracias- dijo el rubio mirándole con seriedad_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Sé que fuiste tu quien me sacó del agua, pude verte antes de perder la consciencia- murmuró sin desviar la vista_

_-Oh eso, no debes, es decir, es nuestro trabajo…_

_-Sí debo- le interrumpió- me salvaste la vida, además… no lo digo lo suficiente, pero gracias a ti tengo un lugar en este mundo. Sé que no congeniemos mucho pero debes saber cuan agradecido estoy_

_-Cap…_

_-Y aunque no lo parezca, te admiro mucho…_

_Tony no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le atacó violentamente ante aquellas palabras y Steve le sonrió de una manera que nunca antes había visto-_

_***Fin flashback***_

And it's killin' me when you're away  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away

A partir de ese momento su relación había cambiado drásticamente, Tony nunca habría esperado volverse tan unido al rubio, pero cuando menos esperó ya se encontraba perdido por aquellos ojos del color del cielo y fue entonces cuando comenzó a temer por su corazón. Todo mundo sabía de la trágica historia de amor entre Steve y el teniente James Buchanan Barnes, era de conocimiento público cuanto le lloró cuando murió en aquella misión, todos supieron como rechazó a la mismísima Margaret Carter por él…

Tony temía no ser suficiente para Steve, por mucho que notara el hecho de que no le era indiferente al hombre, eso no significaba que podría tomarle en serio, que haría a un lado el fantasma de su primer amor… de nueva cuenta, no había esperado lo que sucedió.

_***Flashback***_

_¿Cómo había sucedió esto? Habían estado hablando amenamente, Tony se había ofrecido a acompañar al rubio mientras veía un par de películas que le habían recomendado, -steve reía fuerte con sus comentarios sobre el comportamiento de os protagonistas y comían palomitas, cual comedia romántica sus dedos se habían encontrado dentro del tazón y ellos se miraron, al instante siguiente se estaban devorando las bocas como si la vida les dependiera de ello._

_-Cap… Steve… espera…- susurró el moreno con el corazón acelerado cuando aquellas manos torpes se aferraron a su cintura y le pegaron contra el pecho del contrario_

_-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró el rubio alejándose con expresión confundida pero el castaño no respondió haciendo que se alejara más y se levantara alarmado- Pensé que tú… Dios, lo siento tanto, no debí…_

_-Espera, no pensaste mal, si quiero pero es que…- el moreno le detuvo al ver que hacía ademan de irse e inconscientemente se mordió el labio nervioso_

_-¿Qué es?- cuestionó Steve sentándose de nuevo y tomando su mentón para que le mirara de frente_

_-¿Qué hay de Bucky?- susurró quedo y con temor de aquella respuesta- sé que sigue siendo importante y que aun tienes pesadillas sobre eso, yo…_

_El castaño no pudo continuar pues unos demandantes labios le hicieron callar, aquellas manos recorrieron su espalda haciéndole gemir profundo mientras le estrujaban contra el cuerpo del mayor, cuando se separaron el moreno sentía que su cerebro se había desconectado y él no era más que mantequilla en manos del otro_

_-No puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado- declaró el rubio tomando el rostro del moreno entre sus manos- lo que importa es el presente porque tú estás aquí…_

_-Steve…- el magnate se quedó sin palabras y sintió sus ojos picar_

_-Y sólo quiero un futuro si tú estás en él- murmuró con una tierna sonrisa antes de volverle a besar._

_***Fin flashback***_

I'm not strong enough to stay away  
What can I do?  
I would die without you  
And your presence my heart knows no shame  
I'm not to blame  
'Cause you bring my heart to it's knees

Tan sólo seis meses después se casaron, una ceremonia llena de lujos, el moreno en un smoking hecho a la medida con pantalones, camisa y moño negros y un saco en tono sangría y el rubio en su traje de gala verde militar adornado con brillantes condecoraciones, rodeados con sólo lo mejor de lo mejor traído de todas partes del mundo pero lo más privada posible, con sólo unos cuantos invitados y manteniendo a cualquier buitre lejos de arruinar su gran día. Su relación parecía ser perfecta, no había día en que el multimillonario no agradeciera al universo por poner al rubio en su camino y es que se complementaban tan bien que era difícil recordar cómo era vivir sin el otro a su lado, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas. A pesar de ello las inseguridades del moreno encontraron la manera de salir a flote, porque sin importar cuanto se encargara Steve en demostrarle su amor y lo importante que era, una parte de sí mismo no dejaba de pensar que no era suficiente, que no era digno de él, los últimos eventos en S.H.I.E.L.D se encargaron de empeorar la situación.

HYDRA había vuelto tan fuerte como en sus inicios, se descubrió la gran infiltración en la principal agencia del país y ellos tuvieron que frenar el Proyecto INSIGHT, cosa que no debería haber sido de gran relevancia ni afectarle a nivel tan personal, de no ser por la aparición de aquel castaño de ojos azules, cuando vio al Soldado de invierno con el rostro descubierto sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Su Steve se iría, su rubio lo buscaría para librarlo de las manos de HYDRA, su esposo lo dejaría…

_***Flashback***_

_-¿Qué sucede amor?- murmuró un muy lastimado Steve desde su cama de hospital_

_-No es nada- susurró el menor con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, inconscientemente sus dedos jugaban con la alianza de vibranium que adornaba su dedo anular_

_-Hey… ven aquí cariño- dijo el rubio estirando la mano en su dirección_

_-De verdad no es nada- repitió mientras aceptaba la mano que le ofrecían y tomaban asiento al borde del colchón_

_-Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, pero no a tu esposo. Te conozco bien Anthony- murmuró el ojiazul_

_-Sólo… es todo esto de HYDRA, las repercusiones que habrá… estoy preocupado- mintió a medias_

_-Será duro, pero saldremos de esto juntos- dijo el rubio_

_-Sí, por supuesto amor…_

_-Anthony…- Steve acarició su mejilla despacio- Él ya no significa nada_

_-¿Qué?- por un instante el moreno se asustó al verse expuesto_

_-Lo voy a buscar porque necesita ayuda- declaró el mayor_

_-Lo sé- respondió cabizbajo y obligándose a no llorar_

_-Pero a quien amo es a ti y no quiero que lo dudes ni por un segundo. Te elegí a ti para pasar el resto de mis días porque no hay ser más perfecto que tú. En las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas?- juró el capitán con voz decidida_

_Tony sonrió ampliamente mientras el rubio besaba sus nudillos, sin poderse contener las lágrimas surcaron su rostro y su corazón sintió una paz que no sabía que había estado necesitando._

_***Fin flashback***_

And it's killin' me when you're away  
And I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away

El mayor cumplió con su palabra, movió cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a su antiguo amor manteniendo a su esposo siempre al tanto de la búsqueda, cuando Barnes apareció Steve insistió en que se le buscara ayuda psicológica, que encontraran alternativas para liberarle del control mental de aquella maligna organización, sin embargo cuando el General Ross apareció para llevarlo a La Balsa no se opuso y eso llamó la atención del castaño quien obviamente cuestionó a su marido al respecto, ese día el ojiazul le dijo que el control mental no l eximía de culpas y se disculpó con sumo pesar antes de mostrarle una carpeta, era un reporte de misión fechado el día dieciséis de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y uno; esa noche el moreno lloró amargamente en brazos de su pareja.

Después de la captura de Barnes las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Tony se había sentido profundamente herido y resentido con él hombre, pero agradecía que Steve decidiera contarle la verdad en lugar de proteger a Barnes. Las semanas pasaron y Steve cada vez comenzaba a aceptar más y más misiones en solitario, manteniéndose tiempo alejado de su esposo quien en su inseguridad comenzó a mirar al rubio con sospecha. Tony miraba al rubio detenidamente en cada oportunidad que tenía, buscando la mínima pista que le dijera que era lo que había cambiado a pesar de que seguir siendo el esposo devoto y perfecto. Llegado un momento intentó convencerse que sólo eran paranoias suyas, fruto de su inseguridad pero cada vez era más evidente que algo era diferente y fue cuando aparecieron aquellos detalles que por más que intentara no podía justificar, como la vez que al parpadear aquellos ojos tomaron un tono rojizo por algunos segundos o la ocasión que le escuchó maldecir en noruego cuando creía estar solo…

-Señor, el Capitán Rogers está en casa- avisó J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Gracias J.- susurró el castaño armándose de valor para enfrentar al otro

-¿Amor? ¡Estoy en casa!- exclamó el rubio mientras entraba al taller

-Bienvenido, beloved- dijo el menor acercándose con una suave sonrisa mientras sus ojos detallaban los rasgos de su pareja quien lucía los inicios de una barba

-Te extrañé tanto- murmuró el mayor tomándole en sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello para aspirar con fuerza aquella fragancia que tanto le encantaba

-Y… y yo… a ti- contestó el castaño luchando por contener el llanto

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- cuestionó el rubio alejándose para mirarle

-Yo…- Tony sollozó y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, no podía hacerlo…

-¿Amor? Me estás asustando…

-¿Dónde está Steve?- cuestionó alejándose del cálido abrazo

-¿Qué dices? ¿Amor estás bien?

-Tú no eres Steve Rogers, me costó pero por fin lo noté- declaró secándose el rostro con violencia

-Anthony…

-¡No insultes mi inteligencia! ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!- siseó con molestia

-… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- murmuró el rubio serio

-Casi un año- contestó el moreno

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No has contestado mi pregunta- Tony desvió aquella pregunta apretando los puños en busca de fortaleza en los más profundo de su ser

-Él está bien, en una cámara criogénica escondido en una base secreta- confesó el otro sin inmutarse

-¿Desde cuándo?- cuestionó Tony respirando pesado

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Anthony- murmuró mientras se acercaba despacio

-La explosión en la plataforma… Siempre sospechamos que no fue un incidente- susurró el castaño tan bajo que apenas fue audible

-Anthony…

-¿Cómo lograste engañar a J.A.R.V.I.S.?

-Años de observación, entrenamiento y tecnología de HYDRA…- intentó tomar sus manos

-No te acerques, ¿Quién eres realmente?- cuestionó alejándose

-Soy tu esposo- contestó el rubio- soy la persona que más te ama en el mundo entero, _min kjaerlighet*_

-Ya basta de mentiras- siseó el genio negando con la cabeza

-Sabes que no miento. Lo lamento, debía decirte hace mucho pero tenía miedo…

-¿De qué?- le interrumpió

-De perderte- murmuró- tenía órdenes que seguir, planes que llevar a cabo pero no pude, hice todo de lado por ti…

-No te creo…

-Nunca he mentido acerca de nosotros, Anthony- susurró acercándose y tomando sus manos despacio- Entrené años para esto, se supone que yo era el soldado perfecto y entonces te conocí, y me volví tu esclavo, te convertiste en mi todo y no pude seguir con mi directiva, no cuando te pondría en peligro

-… J.A.R.V.I.S. te ha estado vigilando los últimos meses, sé todo lo que has hecho- dijo Tony soltándose de su agarre

-No me sorprende, eres un genio después de todo- susurró con una sonrisita orgullosa

-Debo decirle a los vengadores…

-Hazlo- le interrumpió- si eso es lo que quieres no te detendré, ¿Quieres mi corazón en una bandeja? Adelante, tómalo… de todos modos ya es tuyo

-Deja de manipularme- susurró el castaño

-Sabes que no lo hago, tú eres el que manda cariño, siempre fue así…

-No… deja de llamarme así, no lo hagas más difícil- sollozó quedo

There's nothing I can do  
My heart is dream to you  
And I can't get free  
Look what this life's done to me

-Anthony…

-No, tú eres el HYDRA Supremo, tienes una base secreta en Suiza, reconstruiste a HYDRA y ahora manejas el bajo mundo. Estas tres semanas estuviste en Corea del Norte, mataste gente… eres un asesino- murmuró Tony llorando de nuevo, intentando convencerse de hacer lo correcto

-Sí lo soy- contestó el rubio parpadeando tres veces y sus ojos se tornaron tan rojos como la sangre

-Suplantaste a Steve Rogers y nos has engañado por casi tres años…

-Sí, lo hice…

-Tengo que entregarte- lloró el castaño

-Lo sé amor- murmuró el de ojos rojos extendiendo las manos al frente como si esperara que le esposaran

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?- sollozó el genio

-Porque eres el ser más bello que he conocido. Porque eres perfecto y lo único que le dio sentido alguno a mi existencia…- declaró el aludido mirándole directo a los ojos

Tony se arrojó contra el más alto besándole con violencia, se colgó de su cuello mientras los brazos de su esposo le envolvían cálidamente, aquellas manos tan conocidas estrujaban sus caderas mientras sus alientos se mesclaban y las lágrimas del moreno se intensificaban, porque no importaba el color de aquellos ojos, el amor y sinceridad que siempre había en ellos cada que le profesaba amor seguía ahí.

-Anthony… mi Anthony…- susurraba el rubio mientras sus labios recorrían la suave piel del cuello ajeno

-Ahh... Cap… amor, por favor…- gimió Tony mientras sus manos desesperadas buscaban deshacerse de las prendas de batalla que había diseñado para mantenerle a salvo

-Abbadon, mi nombre es Abbadon…- murmuró el aludido llevando sus manos a los glúteos del más bajo para cargarle

-Abbadon…- susurró el castaño en un suspiro necesitado antes de ser besado de nueva cuenta mientras le llevaban al dormitorio

Tony se dejó llevar diciendo que sería sólo esa noche, sabía que sólo debía dar la orden y J.A.R.V.I.S. enviaría su investigación y ordenes al resto del equipo, ellos podrían hacerse cargo mientras él se permitía una última noche con su esposo. A la mañana siguiente el mismo escoltaría al impostor hasta La Balsa y le regresaría su vida a Steve Rogers, le daría el divorcio por supuesto y le ayudaría a sacar a Barnes de prisión, así el Capitán América tendría la vida que tanto había deseado a lado de su primer y único amor. ¿Y él? Él estaría bien, ¿cierto? Podrá continuar con su vida aun sabiendo que su legítimo esposo estaba en aquella prisión de máxima seguridad, él podría ser de nuevo sólo Anthony Stark, regresaría a las noches de desvelo, la comida chatarra, el café por litros y las siestas de diez minutos… ¿podría? Después de haber probado lo que es tener a alguien que te cuide y procure, después de saber lo que es tener cada noche a tu lado un cuerpo cálido que te dé confort y aleje a las pesadillas… ¿De verdad podría?

And it's killin' me when you're away  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away

¿A quién quería engañar? Justo por eso llevaba casi un año entero dando vueltas a ese plan, tenía tanto tiempo sabiendo la verdad e intentando hacer lo correcto, pero simplemente no podía. Había sido tan fácil para él asimilar que amaba a ese hombre, fue tan sencillo entender que aunque estuviera casado con Steve Rogers en realidad se había enamorado de una persona completamente distinta…

- _Min verden*-_ susurró el rubio recostándole en la suave cama y sus manos se colaron debajo de la camiseta- Te amo tanto…

-Y yo… te amo Abbadon, en las buenas y en las malas…- suspiró el genio

El de ojos escarlata sonrió tan amplio y deslumbrante que su sonrisa haría competencia con el sol mismo y Tony le besó de nuevo, volcando todo su amor en aquella caricia. ¿A quién quería engañar? Jamás podría delatarlo, jamás podría traicionarle de esa manera, lo amaba demasiado y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para vivir sin él.

Strong enough  
Strong enough  
Not strong enough  
Strong enough  
To stay away  
Strong enough  
Strong enough  
Strong, strong enough  
Strong enough  
And I'm not strong enough  
To stay away

**FIN**


	5. Always Remember Us This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverso AU inspirado en la canción de Lady Gaga

Tony observa el paisaje nevado desde aquel enorme ventanal, en su mano se encontraba una humeante taza. El castaño espera con calma a que le confirmen que su plan se ejecutó tal cual fue proyectado y mientras permite a su mente perderse unos instantes en dulces… bueno, algunos dulces recuerdos.

_***Flashback***_

_That Arizona sky burnin' in your eyes  
You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire  
It's buried in my soul like California gold  
You found the light in me that I couldn't find_

_Ser un omega prime es un privilegio, son tan pocos que el mundo les atesora, Tony siempre ha sabido sacar provecho de ello y lo único que podría molestarle de su casta es el constante acoso de los alfas que debido a la ausencia de un destinado, parecen pelearse por su mano cual perros…_

_-¿Quién lo envió?- susurró Tony admirando las hermosas mancuernillas de plata y zirconia marrón tan parecida a sus ojos_

_-El Capitán Rogers- contestó la I.A. de inmediato_

_-… envía a alguien para que lo regrese- ordenó mientras cerraba la cajita y la dejaba sobre la mesa de su taller._

_So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way_

_-¡Stark!- gritó el Capitán América mientras entraba al taller, sus feromonas eran pesadas y demostraban su furia_

_-¿Qué sucede?- el castaño fingió no saber la causa de su molestia_

_-¿Qué me sucede? ¿De verdad?- siseó apretando las mandíbulas- Nunca me habían humillado de esa manera… ¿Quién te crees que eres para despreciar mi cortejo así?_

_-¿Disculpa?- el omega dejó lo que hacía y se puso de pie enfrentándole- me halagas Cap, pero no te veo de esa manera_

_¿Y por eso despreciaste mi obsequio?_

_-No puedo aceptarlo sino tengo intención de corresponder a tu cortejo- murmuró el menor_

_-Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas, omega…_

_-Te voy a detener ahí Steve- interrumpió el castaño con voz ácida- Sé cómo funcionaban las cosas en tus tiempos, créeme, mamá se encargó de contarme cómo fue su cortejo y gracias al universo ñas cosas ya no son así… Escúchame, entiéndelo… no tengo la obligación de aceptar tu cortejo ni el de nadie._

_***_

_Lovers in the night  
Poets tryin' to write  
We don't know how to rhyme  
But, damn, we try  
But all I really know  
You're where I wanna go  
The part of me that's you will never die_

_Se encontraban a mitad de una misión, Tony sobrevolaba la zona de aquel desierto en Arizona mientras el equipo se colocaba en sus posiciones. S.H.I.E.L.D. había recibido información de una posible base de HYDRA y ahora el equipo se encargaría de desmantelarla_

_-¿Todos en posición?- preguntó el omega mientras aterrizaba_

_-Todo listo- confirmó el Capitán_

_Antes de que el castaño continuara sintió una opresión en el pecho, giró deprisa al sentirse observado, frente a él estaba Steve… no, no podía ser él, sus ojos eran diferentes y ese alfa olía completamente distinto, el lugar de percibir los ya conocidos petricor, papel y tinta se vio rodeado por una fascinante mezcla de bergamota, madera ahumada y romero. Alfa y omega se miraron sin decir nasa, tan sólo sintiendo aquel anhelo floreciendo desde lo más hondo de su ser, Tony abrió su casco y la magia se hizo, el rojo y avellana de sus miradas chocaron, sus respiraciones se cortaron al instante y las feromonas llenaron el ambiente… habían encontrado a su destinado._

_***_

_So when I'm all choked up  
And I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way_

_Pasaron dos meses desde aquella tarde en el desierto hasta el momento en que pudieron verse de nueva cuenta, el castaño había movido cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo, rebuscó en lo más hondo de los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. encontró tantas cosas que horrorizarían incluso a Fury pero no dijo nada, pues a decir verdad nada le había interesado además de encontrar al rubio de ojos escarlata._

_-Cometiste un error al venir aquí, Stark- susurró el más alto_

_-No puedes dañarme…- contestó el castaño saliendo de su armadura_

_-Y aunque pudiera, jamás lo haría pero no es eso lo que debería preocuparte- contestó_

_-Te fuiste- murmuró Tony- todos pelean para que acepte su cortejo, pero tú… Tú me reconociste como tu destinado y huiste ¿Por qué?_

_-Eres un héroe, un vengador y sé que sabes quién soy…_

_-Hydra Supremo, hijo indeseado de Steven Grant Rogers, producto del proyecto ABBADON… mi alfa destinado. Estar separados duele, lo sientes igual que yo- susurró acercándose_

_-Se supone que somos enemigos y yo no soy bueno para ti- confesó conteniendo su respiración y controlando sus feromonas que morían por reaccionar al dulce aroma de manzanas acarameladas y café del menor_

_-Soy un niño grande, sé cuidarme sólo- contestó con una radiante sonrisa mientras desplegaba sus feromonas_

_***_

_Oh, yeah  
I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah  
Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo_

_Un año pasó como agua entre sus dedos, Tony paseaba por aquellas instalaciones que eran su hogar desde que se retiró, cómo si viviera ahí desde su tierna infancia. Todos a su alrededor le miraban y saludaban con cálidas sonrisas en el rostro, le habían adoptado como parte de su manda incluso antes de que tomara la marca de su líder._

_-Kanelgifler*…- la ronca voz le llamó desde atrás congelándose_

_-Beloved- murmuró dándose la vuelta y sonriendo ampliamente pues no podía hacer nada ahora que lo habían encontrado en su travesura_

_-Teníamos un acuerdo- dijo el alfa acercándose a él cual depredador_

_-Sólo unos minutos, casi termino la armadura- pidió con voz queda_

_-Tony, ya es muy tarde y tu celo está cerca…_

_-Il mio sole*… - murmuró con un tierno puchero dejándose abrazar por el rubio_

_-Eres un pequeño manipulador- rio el rubio antes de besar su frente con dulzura_

_-Sólo un poquito- coincidió dejándose consentir_

_-Te acompañaré a tu taller, pero toda la tarde de mañana serás sólo mío, min verden*- dijo el alfa contra sus cabellos_

_***_

_So when I'm all choked up  
And I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way, way, yeah_

_La base activa de Ucrania fue atacada por Los Vengadores sin que lo pudieran prever, por lo que un equipo de elite de HYDRA fue desplegado y liderado por el mismísimo Capitán HYDRA, Tony por su parte y aun con renuencia de su pareja se encargó de la evacuación del personal en la base quienes eran en su mayoría equipo científico y de investigación. El castaño se esmeraba por mantener a su nueva familia a salvo, pero por algún motivo su antiguo equipo estaba atacando con una letalidad que nunca antes les había conocido._

_-¿Tony?- el fuerte aroma a tierra mojada le invadió haciendo que maldijera por lo bajo_

_-Hey Cap… cuanto tiempo- dijo con su típica sonrisa confidente, el casco plateado se retrajo con un extraño aspecto mercurial convirtiéndose en una especie de protector mandibular_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Stark?- susurró acercándose_

_-Me enteré de la fiesta y me aburría de mi retiro…- mintió con completa naturalidad_

_-Nadie sabía de esta misión- dijo Steve poniendo el escudo en su espalda y desplegando sus feromonas de manera territorial_

_-Soy un genio, no me pueden ocultar nada…_

_-Sospechamos de un topo en S.H.I.E.L.D. por eso Los Vengadores se están “independizando”… ¿Sabes? A todos nos extrañó cuando dejaste el equipo, dejaste la tecnología, la infraestructura, el dinero e incluso a una flamante I.A. nueva, pero pediste que se te separara por completo de la iniciativa, dijiste que jamás volverías, desapareciste por completo de un momento a otro…_

_-Ya sabes como soy, me aburro fácilmente…_

_-¿Dónde estuviste?- le interrumpió, sus feromonas asfixiando al menor con su potencia_

_-Yo…- Tony sentía a su omega interior reaccionar con miedo ante la amenaza y sin poder contenerlo su enlace comenzó a llamar a su alfa_

_-Puedo olerlo en ti ¿Quién te ha marcado?- gruñó el rubio_

_-No te interesa- contestó el castaño luchando por mantener la calma_

_-Te hice una pregunta… ¡Contesta!- gritó el mayor con su voz de mando_

_-… HYDRA- dijo el omega sin poder resistirse a la orden_

_-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me rechazaste a mí! ¿Por esa basura?- siseó el alfa atacándole._

_El rubio le golpeó con toda su fuerza, cegado por la furia, Tony a duras penas y pudo colocarse el casco para esquivar el ataque, la endo-sym se desplegaba defendiéndole pero las feromonas de Rogers eran su sistema ahora tan sensible, por más que intentó no pudo mantenerse en pie, las rodillas se le doblaron y el escudo le golpeó de llenó en la cabeza, al caer al suelo el rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y continuó golpeándole, cuando el escudo se alzaba en el aire de nueva cuenta, el cuerpo de Rogers fue golpeado por un bólido._

_-¡Aléjate!- gruñó el Capitán HYDRA estampando la cara de Rogers contra el piso_

_-¿Quién carajos eres?- siseó Steve quitándoselo de encima conmocionado por su apariencia_

_-Hola papi- se burló el de ojos escarlata antes de atacar de nueva cuenta_

_Ambos alfas luchaban con todas sus energías, sus feromonas viciaban el ambiente haciendo que Stark respirara erráticamente, sus dientes relucían al intentar someter a su enemigo de toda manera posible_

_-Ab…- susurró el castaño luchando contra el pánico que le dominaba en ese momento_

_-Él es mío- gruñó el albino golpeando de nueva cuenta a su progenitor- Te voy a matar por haberlo tocado…_

_-Él no está sólo- dijeron a corta distancia y un disparo resonó_

_-¡Alfa!- gritó Tony al ver a su destinado caer de espaldas_

_El omega se levantó de inmediato para socorrerle pero Romanoff le detuvo, una fuerte descarga eléctrica le recorrió mientras Wilson y Rogers luchaban a la par contra su pareja, el magnate cayó al suelo con los músculos tensándose involuntariamente por la descarga_

_-¡Tony!- el rugido del rubio menor resonó por todo el lugar, su alfa interno se retorcía ansioso por proteger a su destinado con gran desesperación y sin importar el costo_

_El castaño se desmayó por la cantidad de estrés que le embargaba en ese momento, cuando despertara su vida habría cambiado por completo nuevamente._

_***Fin flashback***_

_When you look at me_  
And the whole world fades  
I'll always remember us this way

-Líder Superior- la voz de su I.A. le sacó de sus cavilaciones

-¿Qué sucede, J?- dijo tomando un nuevo sorbo de su bebida

-Está hecho, señor

-¿Dónde está él?- cuestionó sin moverse de su lugar

-En custodia, el Barón Zemo y el agente Rumlow se encargan personalmente del prisionero- contestó J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Bien, quiero la sala lista para recibir a Rogers de inmediato- ordenó mientras su mano vagaba suavemente por la marca que comenzaba a desvanecerse

-Así se hará Líder Superior

Tony volvió a beber el líquido caliente y torció el gesto, nunca se acostumbraría al sabor tan tenue y delicado del té, su mano izquierda viajó hasta su plano abdomen mientras una traicionera lágrima corría por su mejilla…

-¿Sabes? Tu padre te adoró en el instante que supimos que estabas en camino- continuó acariciando su vientre- nos amaba tanto que murió intentando protegernos, ahora es nuestro turno _valpen min*,_ nosotros protegeremos su legado, nosotros somos superiores. Vamos a vengar a tu padre, te lo prometo. Susurró con voz rota- Rogers pagará con sangre el habérnoslo arrebatado.

Ser un omega prime era un privilegio pues eran los únicos que aun contaban con la bendición del universo para encontrar a sus destinados, pero nadie nunca les decía lo doloroso que era perderlos. Tony se sentía incompleto desde que despertó después de aquella batalla, no necesitó que se lo dijeran, lo sintió de inmediato, aquella ausencia y el silencio ensordecedor. Lo único que la había impedido reunirse con su amado alfa era aquel cachorrito que decía en su interior.

**FIN**


	6. Put your head on my shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU m-preg inspirado en la canción de Paul Anka

Abbadon despertó a mitad de la noche sintiendo el lecho frío, se incorporó despacio y miró alrededor en busca de su pareja, pero sólo pudo apreciar las tenues sombras del mobiliario de su habitación.

-¿Anthony?- cuestionó al aire tallándose el rostro con pereza

-Se encuentra en la cocina, Señor- contestó la servicial I.A.

-Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y.- susurró levantándose de la cama, las suaves sabanas de algodón egipcio resbalaron por sus varoniles formas rebelando su desnudez.

Un tenue escalofrío le recorrió al sentir la corriente contra su piel, tomó un suave pantalón de chándal negro para cubrirse y salió en busca de su moreno, sus pies se movían con gracia sin hacer el mínimo ruido mientras caminaba, producto de tantos años de entrenamiento, al llegar al final de aquel corto pasillo que conectaba su alcoba con el resto del amplio apartamento no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. En aquella cocina de concepto abierto, e iluminado tan sólo por medias luces y la luna llena que brillaba en el enorme ventanal, se encontraba el genio prácticamente salivando sobre una rebanada de pastel de triple chocolate y la miraba como si fuera la mayor delicia del universo.

El rubio con calma se acercó al panel de control en la pared, sus dedos se deslizaron por la pantalla táctil y segundos después una suave melodía rompió el silencio haciendo que el de ojos castaños diera un suave respingo antes de sonreírle ampliamente mientras le veía acercarse.

Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh-so-tight  
Show me that you love me too

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte- murmuró Tony mientras el menor le abrazaba por la espalda

-No lo hiciste cariño- susurró con voz ronca mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la suave curva de su vientre y su nariz surcaba los suaves cabellos, aspirando con fuerza aquel aroma a café y manzanas dulces que tanto amaba.

-El renacuajo tenía hambre…

-Entonces no lo hagamos esperar- dijo Abbadon besando la coronilla del mayor quien con una enorme sonrisa degustó su preciado antojo

El rubio comenzó a mecerse al ritmo de la canción, tarareando suavemente mientras su esposo comía con calma, casi gimiendo ante cada bocado que daba.

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby?  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love (you and I will fall in love)

En un cómodo silencio se sumieron en aquella suave burbuja de felicidad, esa de la que podían disfrutar sin temor alguno desde hace casi un año, se lo podían permitir ahora que el mundo había sido purgado y que ellos lo gobernaban con mano dura desde la seguridad de aquel paisaje de los Alpes Suizos, ahora que ya no existía el Capitán América y sus Vengadores.

- _Jeg elsker deg*_ \- murmuró el de ojos escarlata al oído del antiguo héroe

-No tanto como nosotros a ti- contestó Tony girando y llevó sus manos al cuello del otro para unir sus labios en un tierno y casto beso

People say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way  
I'll find it somebody  
And then this fool will rush in

-…Cásate conmigo- pidió el rubio una vez se separaron

-Estamos casados tonto- dijo Tony riendo suavemente mientras su diestra acariciaba la suave barba del de ascendencia noruega

-Hagámoslo de nuevo, _kanelgifler*_ \- insistió Abbadon tomando aquella suave mano para besar sus nudillos

-Todas las veces que quieras, beloved- dijo Tony mientras el líder de Hydra sonreía ampliamente y comenzaba a guiarle en un lento baile.

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear  
Tell me, tell me that you love me too (tell me that you love me too)

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección en aquella danza lenta e íntima, tan hermosa como la primera, sus frentes permanecían juntas y se miraban a los ojos, dejando que ellos dijeran todo lo que sentían sin necesidad de hablar, el castaño sonrió antes de dar un profundo suspiro y recargó su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro de su marido quien, con cuidado de no lastimar a su pequeño no nato le estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, baby  
Put your head on my shoulder

**FIN**


	7. No me quiero enamorar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU ubicado despúes de los eventos de The Winter Soldier y antes de Age of Ultron, inspirado en la canción de Kalimba

Él está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a que su nombre esté de boca en boca y a todo tipo de miradas indiscretas, podría decirse que ya es inmune a eso, sin embargo aunque no le guste admitirlo, esas miradas le molestan a sobremanera cuando viene de parte de su equipo, le molestan las miradas rencorosas y los comentarios mordaces de Natasha, porque por primera vez en su maldita vida, él no es culpable de nada…

-¿Sabes dónde está Steve?- cuestiona la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa, de nuevo quiere provocarle

-¿En las ruinas de S.H.I.E.L.D.? No lo sé Romanoff, no estoy al pendiente de él…- contestó el moreno sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

-A estas alturas creí que ya te habrías enterado- susurró la espía

-dilo de una maldita vez- gruñó Tony mirándola de frente

-Hay un rumor, sobre el Capitán pidiéndole una cita a una agente…

-¿Y?- cuestionó con una ceja arqueada

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿No quieres saber quién es?

-Él puede hacer lo que le pegue la gana. Ya no somos nada- murmuró retomando sus actividades

-Estas dejándoselo en bandeja de plata…- musito indignada

-Ya lo has dejado claro antes. Nat, fue él quien terminó esto y lo respeto- djo con desgano

-No te entiendo Stark, primero lo presionas en esta relación, hacían todo juntos 24/7 y ahora simplemente ignoras su existencia. Eres un idiota…

-Sí lo soy

-No te lo mereces- dijo la mujer antes de salir del taller molesta

-Presionarlo… si claro- Tony suspiró con hastío, ya no soportaba esta maldita situación.

Cuando el rubio decidió terminar su relación lo hizo de la forma menos sutil posible, lo había hecho frente a todo el equipo a mitad de una comida, “Me asusta la seriedad que estamos tomando., necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente…” Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras, por ende de inmediato todos asumieron que fue su culpa, le acusaron de presionar al rubio. Si tan solo fueran conscientes de como sucedió todo en realidad, si supieran que fue el rubio quien comenzó a buscarlo, fue él quien decidió hacerle compañía en el taller y cuidar su alimentación, fue Rogers el que comenzó a matar su tiempo dibujando el rostro del millonario, fue el ojiazul quien le robo el primer beso después de una estúpida escena de celos por verle con Rhodey, fue Steve quien entre tartamudeos y sonrojos le invitó a aquella cena que fue su primera cita, fue el capitán quien se coló por primera vez entre sus sabanas, el que dijo el primer te amo y sobre todo quien insistió en hacer pública su relación…

-Yo no busqué nada de esto Rogers- susurró a la nada- “Tiempo…” si claro, tu maldito tiempo es rubia oxigenada, de ojos azules y se apellida Carter…

Con otro suspiro intentó tragar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, le dolía más de lo que admitía pero era más importante su orgullo Stark. Él no era el malo de esta maldita historia pero lo sería si tanto lo deseaban.

_Yo no quería quererte  
Y no lo pude evitar  
Creí poder defenderme  
Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar, uoh-oh-oh-oh_

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote, uh  
Si te gano pierdo libertad, yeh  
Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

Steve Rogers estaba más que frustrado y era evidente para cualquiera, desde que se había enterado de la existencia de aquel clon suyo no tenía otro objetivo que no fuera atraparlo pero ese maldito era listo y siempre estaba un paso delante de ellos…

-¿Cómo lo logra?- cuestionó Clint cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer Tony- murmuró Bruce Banner analizando que salió mal en sus últimos cálculos

-Sabíamos que no sería fácil Bruce, estamos haciendo todo lo posible…

-¡No es suficiente!- gritó el Capitán estrellando los puños contra la mesa- Tal vez si no perdieras el maldito tiempo con tus estúpidos amantes…

El silencio no se hizo esperar, todos miraban a sus líderes sin saber cómo reaccionar y mucho menos cuando el castaño se rio quedamente

-Amante, en singular y no es asunto tuyo Rogers- dijo Tony con pose altiva, internamente disfrutando de aquellos celos mal disimulados- No intentes culparme a mí por esto, tu querido hijo es el puto líder de HYDRA, no es un maleante cualquiera…

-No es mi hijo- siseó con las mandíbulas apretadas

-Técnicamente si lo es, pero no estamos discutiendo eso- dijo con voz calma

-Me parece que no te estas tomando esto con la seriedad debida- intervino el recién integrado Sam Wilson

-Claro que lo hago, pero tengo que recordarles que el vástago de Rogers no es el único villano del jodido mundo. Me dedico a buscarlo mientras les doy sus preciadas actualizaciones a la par que salimos a patear unos cuantos traseros…

-Escucha Stark- murmuró Steve

-No, escúchame tú- le interrumpió el magnate- estas frustrado, lo sé, todos aquí lo estamos…

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento- siseó el ojiazul

-Probablemente no, pero ese ya no es mi trabajo sino de tu novia. Arregla tu mierda y dejar de intentar desquitarte conmigo- murmuró con una sonrisita ladeada

-¿Sabes? Creo que es justo por esto que terminó contigo- intervino Natasha.- No importa la situación, no puedes dejar de ser un imbécil…

-No querida- contestó ya harto de que victimizaran al rubio- terminó conmigo porque no podía verme a los ojos después de coger, porque nunca tuvo los pantalones para decirme que James Barnes es el asesino de mis padres…

El silencio fue pesado, pareciera que todos habían dejado de respirar en ese momento y el equipo entero miró al Capitán América buscando una réplica de su parte, pero el rubio solo miraba a su expareja con el rostro pálido y desencajado

-… ¿Lo sabías?- cuestionó asustado

-Soy un puto genio y dueño del edificio donde vives, era obvio que me enteraría- susurró molesto

-Tony yo…

-No quiero escucharlo

-Pero…

-No, somos adultos y puedo vivir con eso- declaró con calma antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala de juntas

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su taller el moreno no pudo reprimir la sonrisa satisfecha que adornó su rostro, mucho menos la risita cínica que se le escapó al estar completamente solo. Su plan para joder al Capitán era un éxito, el rubio ardía en celos cada que le veía entrar por las mañanas con la ropa del día anterior y oliendo a loción ajena, se podía regodear al verlo sufrir en silencio ¿Qué mejor venganza que follarse al hijo que el Capitán Rogers tanto buscaba atrapar mientras le ayudaba a escapar siempre?

_Guardo en silencio mis besos  
Despídete sin voltear  
Porque al besarte me pierdo  
Pero a mi corazón, quién le puede explicar, yeh, yeah_

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote, oh-yeah  
Si te gano pierdo libertad, yeah  
Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote, oh  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar, oh_

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, el moreno cada vez pasaba más tiempo con su amante en aquella base secreta, las tardes de alcohol se convertían en comidas intimas y los acostones fugaces ahora eran noches enteras que no terminaban hasta que el amanecer les sorprendía, aunque nunca dormían juntos, pues el castaño siempre se iba apenas recuperaba el aliento.

-Eres precioso- murmuró el menor mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la costosa camisa de algodón y sus labios delineaban la yugular del hombre que se removía a horcajadas sobre él

-Sí, lo soy- dijo el castaño divertido mordiendo los carnosos labios del de ojos escarlata y abriendo su camisa para delinear con sus dedos los gruesos trazos de tinta roja que ya le eran tan familiares

-Anthony…- murmuró el menor aferrándole más contra su pecho, como si buscara fundirse en su piel

-¿Qué pasa, Ab?

-Quédate a dormir- pidió el rubio mientras sus manos subían despacio por la espalda del moreno

-… convénceme- susurró el mayor mirándole a los ojos

-Déjame mimarte, quiero tratarte como el rey que eres, velar tu sueño, que seas lo primero que vea al despertar y traer tu desayuno a la cama por el resto de mis días…

Tony se quedó congelado en su posición, sus ojos brillaron cristalinos y tragó saliva mientras su respiración se agitaba levemente. Él no quería eso, Abbadon era sólo parte de su venganza personal contra el estúpido de Rogers, era sólo el medio para un fin, pero, no quería admitir que su corazón había comenzado a traicionarle ¿Por qué se emocionaba ante las palabras del albino? ¿Por qué le parecía tan tentador aceptar su propuesta? Él no quería enamorarse, no lo había buscado, no quería ilusionarse, no quería sufrir de nuevo…

-Anthony…- Abbadon tomó su rostro con suavidad para que le mirara- Yo no soy Rogers, jamás te haría daño, primero me arrancaría el corazón

-Abbadon, yo no…

-Escúchame por favor- pidió en un suave susurro mientras acariciaba sus mejillas- Sabes lo que siento por ti, pero no lo diré en voz alta, por lo menos no hasta que estés listo para escucharlo. Sólo dame la oportunidad para ganarme tu confianza

-No quiero enamorarme- declaró el genio

-Lo sé…

-Pero sigo volviendo a ti cada vez, sigo buscando tus labios y tus caricias… No quiero sentir lo que estoy sintiendo- confesó con voz entrecortada

- _Min kjaerlighet*_ estas asustado, eres un ser humano que ha sufrido mucho y es normal que te sientas así

El castaño suspiró en un intento de calmarse, junto su frente con la del menor y sus ojos conectaron mientras aquellos férreos brazos le brindaban calidez y seguridad haciendo que se relajara poco a poco, temiendo que su voz fallara simplemente asintió quedamente. Abbadon le regaló una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante que le derritió el corazón antes de darle un casto beso en los labios. Tony no quería enamorarse pero ya era bastante tarde.

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote, oh  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

**FIN**


	8. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado vagamente en la canción "Too late" de The Weeknd

Steve Rogers tenía una vida perfecta, era inmensamente feliz lado del amor de su existencia en aquella hermosa cada de los suburbios a la cual llegaba cada noche ansiando la calurosa bienvenida de su castaño. Algunos podrían creer que su vida era demasiada rutinaria podrían creer que su vida era demasiado rutinaria pero a él no le importaba en absoluto, valía la pena pasar cada día de su vida en aquel aburrido y gris cubículo en el que trabajaba si al inicio y final de su día serían los ojos y la bella sonrisa de su esposo los que le harían siempre compañía.

-¡Estoy en casa!- dijo el rubio mientras atravesaba el umbral de su hogar

-¡Bienvenido beloved!- exclamó Tony corriendo a su encuentro

Steve le recibió en brazos alzándole por los aires y dándole vueltas mientras se besaban

-Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea- susurró contra los suaves labios

-Y yo a ti _i_ … cariño- contestó el moreno pegando sus frentes

-Te extrañe tanto…- murmuró bajándole pero sin separarlo de su cuerpo

-Lo sé, causo esa sensación en la gente- bromeó el más bajo con una sonrisa coqueta

-Más de lo que me agrada- contestó el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido

-Me encantan tus celos A-amor…- dijo Tony con un ligero tartamudeo que le extrañó

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. Ven, te preparé una cena exquisita…

***************************

Steve y Tony se besaban casi necesitados, sus cuerpos se enredaban como si buscaran fundirse en un solo ente, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos mientras sus dedos marcaban la carne ajena, sus jadeos y el morboso sonido de sus pieles chocando era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Más fuerte- pidió el moreno abrazándole a sus caderas con las piernas

-Me encantas…- gruñó el rubio mordiendo los suaves labios de su esposo mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su pelvis

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, así!- gritó el de ojos castaños arqueándose tanto como le era posible y sus manos se aferraban a los amplios hombros del mayor

-Deja… ahhh sí… Déjame escucharte- gimió guturalmente al sentir las paredes internas del moreno apresándole

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Sí Ab! ¡Te amo!- gritó el castaño en medio del éxtasis mientras se derramaba sobre su propio abdomen

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el rubio deteniéndose pero el más bajo trabó su agarre sin dejar que se moviera

-Recuerda quien eres- susurró Tony contra su oído- Recuérdanos Abbadon, _il mio sole…_

El rubio sintió una corriente eléctrica viajando desde su cabeza por su columna hasta sus pies obligándole a expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

***************************

James Rhodes miraba el paisaje en aquel ventanal mientras Nick Fury hablaba a su espalda, el moreno apenas y le prestaba atención mientras se concentraba en lo importante

_***Flashback***_

_El coronel no lo podía creer, jamás habría imaginado que algo así podría suceder, pero al parecer había cosas que no conocía de su mejor amigo, se tuvo que convencer de los hechos para poder seguir las instrucciones que le fueron dadas, no había día en el que no cumpliera con una orden específica, sorprendiéndose incluso de que Pepper se encontrara en su misma situación…_

_***Fin flashback***_

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Natasha entrando a la sala acompañada de Wanda, Rhodey al verla de inmediato concentró su mente en lo anterior dicho por Fury

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó el director deteniendo su conferencia

-Comienzan a resistirse, se han encontrado erráticos todo el día- murmuró la bruja

-Les dije que sucedería- murmuró Rhodes mirándolas con fastidio

-No es el momento coronel- dijo Fury mirándole con significancia

-Sí lo es, les dije que era pésima idea

-¿Acaso no era tú el que quería salvar a su amigo?- siseó Natasha con una sonrisa ladeada

-Claro, yo haría cualquier cosa por Tony. Pero les advertí que meterse con su mente no funcionaría- murmuró el militar

-Sólo así lo estabilizaríamos y recobraríamos al verdadero Stark…- intervino el mayor de todos

-No deberías quejarte Rhodes, Stark está bien, viviendo una vida de ensueño con el amor de su vida- dijo Natasha

-¿Qué saben ustedes acerca del verdadero Tony Stark?- siseó molesto- Rogers es cualquier cosa menos el amor de la vida de Tony, por lo menos no después de mentirle sobre Barnes, y está muerto, harían bien en recordarlo…

La espía le miró apretando los puños y mandíbulas, dispuesta a irse a los golpes con el militar, sin embargo Fury se interpuso

-¿De verdad creyeron que podrían convencer al hombre que lo mató de que en realidad es Rogers?- se burló sarcástico

-El mundo necesita del Capitán América y usted haría bien en recordar bajo órdenes de quien fue asesinado- dijo Fury con acidez aquella última parte

-Jamás lo haría…

Antes de que pudieran continuar una alarma comenzó escandalosamente, las luces fallaron encendiendo el sistema de emergencia que mostraba flashes rojos intermitentes

-Director estamos bajo ataque- declaró Hill acercándose

-Fue tonto creer que podrían detener a Tony Stark, él es un ser Superior- declaró con voz calma mirando por las cámaras como los equipos de ataque comenzaban a abatir las defensas de SHIELD- Rogers era el único que lo conocía lo suficiente como para suponer una amenaza…

-¿Coronel?- Hill no entendía la actitud del hombre

-Deshacerse de J.A.R.V.I.S. fue un movimiento listo pero no suficiente para dejar a mi amigo desamparado. Su “éxito” en realidad fue un golpe de suerte, consecuencia de su desesperación por la muerte de su líder moral.

-¿Qué hiciste Rhodes?- inquirió Romanoff poniéndose en pose defensiva

-Les dije que estaba aquí para ayudar a Tony y eso es exactamente lo que hice…

-¿Desde cuándo?- cuestionó Fury molesto por no haber previsto aquella traición

-Desde siempre, ¿Cómo pudieron creer que le daríamos la espalda a nuestro amigo?

-Unidades a la propiedad de Virginia Potts ¡Ahora!- exclamó Hill a su comunicador

-Hail HYDRA

Rhodes fue rápido, apenas estaba terminando de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando los disparos se hicieron presentes, el saltó de tras del panel de control para protegerse mientras veía el cuerpo de Wanda Maximoff caer al suelo cual muñeca de trapo. Sus agentes infiltrados arremetían contra sus enemigos quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar al verse de nuevo en aquella situación.

-¡Maldito cobarde!- exclamó Romanoff llegando a su lado, el militar sonrió mientras le disparaba pero la mujer logro esquivar su tiro.

Los golpes entre ellos eran con toda la intensión de matar pues conocían las habilidades de su compañero de lucha mientras que Hill caía apartando a Fury de la trayectoria de una ráfaga y el resto de agentes caían uno a uno.

-Una lástima lo de Wanda- se burló mientras la espía intentaba una llave para someterlo- Pero tú mejor que nadie entiendes que fue por estrategia

-Confié en ti…

-Creí que eras una espía excelente- se burló antes de lanzar un cabezazo que desestabilizó a la mujer

El coronel la arrojó al suelo con fuerza justo en el instante en que lo sintió, su vello se erizó por completo y él no pudo contener la sensación de estasis recorriéndole, estiró la mano frente a su rostro y admiró como el extraño liquido mercurial salía de sus poros para cubrirle, eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

-Despertó- declaró el moreno con un escalofriante brillo azul en sus ojos.

***************************

-¡Ah!- el castaño despertó con la sensación de asfixiarse comenzando a toser con fuerza e intentando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire

-Sus manos golpearon el cristal frente a él con desesperación y la puerta se activó dejándole libre, Tony cayó al suelo, sus manos y rodillas resintiendo el impacto mientras él miraba a su alrededor errático.

-Bienvenido Sr. Stark- murmuró un joven castaño colocándole una manta térmico sobre sus hombros

-¿P…p-peter?- cuestionó castañeando los dientes

-No se preocupe, su plan funcionó a la perfección- dijo ayudándole a levantarse

¿C-cuánto?- cuestionó comenzando a calmarse un poco

-Un mes, el Coronel Rhodes estuvo a cargo en su ausencia y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden…

Tony inhaló profundo poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, miró a su alrededor con calma hasta que vio la otra capsula aun ocupada

-¿Por qué aun no despierta?- cuestionó acercándose y acariciando la fría superficie

-HYDRA Supremo no sólo estaba bajo el control de Maximoff, debido a su metabolismo le administraban una serie de potentes hipnóticos y sedantes- contestó el menor mientras tecleaba en el panel haciendo que la capsula se abriera

-F.R.I.D.A.Y.- murmuró el genio a sabiendas de que la I.A. ahora estaría en control del lugar gracias a su mejor amigo

-A sus órdenes, Líder Superior

-Estatus…

-Las tropas están por tomar control del edificio, el Coronel Rhodes combate en la sala de control, me pidió que le informe que la Srita. Morgan está a salvo y que necesitará algunas respuestas al respecto posteriormente- dijo la asistente virtual

-Peter, debes irte- ordenó el castaño dejando caer la manta, su desnudez no duró pues su fiel endo-sym surgió para protegerle

-Como ordene- dijo el menor mientras su armadura le cubría y entregaba a su mentor una pulsera de metal negro- Regresaré con la Srita. Pepper, lo veré cuando termine

-Gracias Pete...

-No hay nada que agradecer, HYDRA es mi familia- declaró saliendo de la habitación

-Vamos cariño, regresa a mí- susurró colocándole la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda para después acariciar la barbilla de su esposo- Tenemos que hacerles pagar por esto.

El rubio abrió la boca inhalando con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron mirando a su alrededor desorbitados. Tony sonrió ampliamente al ver el rojo sangre que tanto había extrañado…

***************************

Rhodey enfundado en la versión endo-sym de la War Machine luchaba contra Romanoff, Fury y algunos agentes idiotas que creían que podrían hacer la diferencia

-Suficiente- murmuró lanzando diminutos misiles a los agentes quienes cayeron fulminados, los fieles a HYDRA a su alrededor apuntaban a Fury y Romanoff en espera de órdenes.

-Pueden retirarse soldados- ordenó una voz gruesa y gutural haciendo que todos se cuadraran al instante.

Por la única entrada disponible ingresó Abbadon Stark enfundado en el traje del temible Capitán HYDRA, a su lado Superior Ironman desplegó su casco mostrando sus ojos con el brillo azul eléctrico que ahora le caracterizaba y una sonrisa sardónica adornando su rostro, ambos custodiados por dos encapuchados

-¡Hail HYDRA!- saludaron enérgicamente a sus líderes antes de colocarse en formación y salir de la habitación

-Pirata, me gustaría poder decir que es un gusto- dijo Tony divertido

-Lo mismo digo- contestó el aludido sin dejarse intimidar

-Una lástima ¿cierto?- murmuró el castaño dando un ligero empujoncito con su bota al cuerpo de Maximoff- Tanto potencial desperdiciado, si tan sólo me hubieran dejado ayudarla

-Eres una mierda Stark- siseó Natasha

-Sí, lo soy- dijo riéndose

Mientras los líderes de HYDRA se acercaban a sus enemigos, los agentes a sus espaldas se retiraron las máscaras y se colocaron en posición de ataque apuntándoles.

-¿Cómo es posible?- siseó la pelirroja reconociéndoles

-Jamás dejaría a mi mano derecha y a mi mejor soldado sin protección alguna- declaró Abbadon con seriedad

-Fue fácil fingir sus muertes para que ellos pudieran operar desde las sombras y con Rhodey fingiendo ser de los suyos, nunca se darían en cuenta que en realidad no estaban desmantelando nada terminó de explicar el genio

-¿Helmut?- murmuró el rubio sin despegar la vista de sus enemigos

-El edificio fue tomado al igual que las otras sedes enemigas, los agentes encubiertos y los que estaban en misión fueron eliminados- declaró el Barón Zemo orgulloso de servir a su mejor amigo

-Rumlow…

-Visión se encuentra en las instalaciones, listo para la llegada del Líder Superior, el resto de los Vengadores incluidos los retirados han sido neutralizados, sólo tenemos un fugitivo que no se encuentra en los registros oficiales…

-Me imagino quien es, desde la muerte de Rogers su amigo Barnes fue enviado de incognito a una localidad secreta para su “rehabilitación”- dijo Rhodey mirando a sus lideres

-Será sencillo, déjenlo que disfrute sus últimos minutos- murmuró Tony sonriendo

-Se acabó Fury- declaró Abbadon con una diminuta sonrisa orgullosa

-No lo creo…

-Aun crees que tienen oportunidad, vaya optimista que resultaste- dijo el albino divertido

-Gastaron su última oportunidad- intervino el genio- Aunque admito que fue un plan bastante interesante y rebuscado. Bajamos un poco la guardia después de deshacernos de Rogers así que lo aprovecharon, forzar una batalla, capturarnos, mantenernos en criogenia y ocupar a Maximoff para hacerme creer que seguía siendo uno de los buenos y convencer a mi marido de ser alguien que no es…

-Tu marido era Steve Rogers- interrumpió Fury buscando provocar al rubio

-… Todo eso con tal de no admitir que se equivocaron- continuo ignorando la interrupción- con tal de no dejar que el mundo supiera que el Capitán América tiene un hijo y que murió a sus manos

-Esa cosa no es hijo de Steve- siseó Natasha furiosa

-Créanme que nadie más que yo desea negar mi parentesco son su queridísimo Capitán, pero es demasiado obvio…- declaró Abbadon con calma

-¿Qué planean hacer ahora?- cuestionó Fury

-¿De verdad crees que te lo diré?- murmuró el líder de HYDRA sacando una SIG Saber P320 a la par que su esposo lanzaba un rayo eléctrico que hizo caer a la pelirroja de rodillas mientras disparaba a la cabeza del calvo en repetidas ocasiones.

-Tú querida Nat, no sólo me llevarás hasta Barnes, serás tú quien luche contra él mientras yo observo y me entregaras su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, volverás a ser la viuda negra que tanto repudias y estarás a mi entero servicio- declaró Tony regodeándose con las lágrimas de frustración de la mujer antes de hacer que se desmayara

-Ya saben que hacer- ordeno el HYDRA Supremo haciendo que sus más fieles aliados se pusieran en marcha dejándoles solos

Tony se acercó despacio a su esposo para abrazarle por la espalda en un intento de brindarle la calma que sabía que necesitaba en esos momentos

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó el castaño besando el espacio entre sus omoplatos

-Lo estaré ahora- murmuró el rubio girando para mirarle de frente

-No me mientas a mí- pidió el de ojos castaños acariciando su rostro

-…Detesto la idea de haber estado a su merced por treinta días, que intentaran hacerme creer que era ese idiota…- siseó cerrando los ojos

-Ya pasó querido

-Lo sé pero lo peor es que se sintió tan real, estaba tan estúpidamente feliz de estar ahí con esa vida sosa, de no ser por ti, seguiríamos jugando a la casita…

-Beloved- el mayor tomo su rostro con fuerza obligándole a verle a los ojos- a mí también me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta. Pero no importa lo que ellos hayan intentado, tú eres Abbadon, hijo de Hildr Haugen, líder de HYDRA, mi esposo, el amor de mi existencia misma…

-Mi Anthony, _min kjaerlighet_ *

-¿Sabes que fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que no era real? Tú mi amor

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, porque en mi interior sabía que yo no amaba a Steve Rogers, se sentía erróneo, algo estaba mal en todo eso y era tu nombre y el color de tus ojos…- declaró el genio antes de unir sus labios con suavidad.

El menor se relajó sintiendo un enorme peso caer de sus hombros con aquellas palabras del castaño, sus manos se aferraron a las amplias caderas aumentando la intensidad de aquel beso, dejando a su lengua recorrer la cavidad y a sus dientes morder aquellos dulces labios.

-Debemos irnos…- susurró el de ojos rojos separándose con renuencia

-Lo sé, Morgan nos espera- dijo el genio sonriendo ampliamente antes de dirigirse a la salida sin permitir que sus manos se soltaran

Abbadon se dejó guiar por su pareja, permitiéndose asimilar los hechos. Por fin la habían logrado, el mundo era suyo y lo moldearían a su imagen y semejanza, le darían a su hija un mundo seguro en el cual crecer, un mundo digno de la memoria de su madre biológica, aquella mujer que les sirvió fiel a sus ideales, que les permitió el honor de ser padrinos de su hija y que había muerto protegiéndoles.

Fury nunca había entendido porque ellos estaban tan determinados a ganar, era simplemente su destino porque para ellos esto nunca fue un juego de poder y dominación, no, para ellos todo se trataba de promesas que cumplir y lealtades que honrar, y por ello nunca nadie podría detenerles.

**FIN**


End file.
